Nicht ganz so normale Leben, eine High school DxD Fanfiction
by BRzRIRaZoIR
Summary: Issei und seine Schwester werden von der Dämonin Rias Gremory wieder zum Leben erweckt, doch das dies die kleinste Überraschung in ihren jungen Leben seien wird können sie noch nicht wissen. Was hat es mit den Eltern Kazumis auf sich? Und können sie diesem weißhaarigen Fremden vertrauen.
1. Der erste Schultag

**1\. Der erste Schultag**

 **Kazumis Sicht:**

„ _Steh auf sonst werde ich dich mit meiner Axt zerfleischen..."_

Entnervt schlage ich auf diesen dähmlichen Wecker, den ich mir von Issei leihen musste, da ich selbst noch keinen habe. Mit müden Augen schaue ich auf die Uhrzeit auf dem Wecker, er zeigt 7:10. Zuerst frage ich mich warum er so früh klingelt, dann fällt mir ein was heute für ein Montag ist. Es ist ein besonderer Montag, der erste Montag nach der langen Sommerpause und gleichzeitig wird es auch mein erster Schultag an der Kuoh Akademie. Ich stehe auf und möchte ins Bad zu gehen, laufe zur Tür und drücke die Klinke nach unten und... nichts ich kriege die Tür nicht auf. Ich drehe mich um und schaue auf das Zimmer hinter mir, es steht offen... ich schnaube entnervt aus. Der erste Schultag, die Schule hat noch nicht einmal begonnen und der Tag beginnt schon schlecht. „Issei wie lange brauchst du noch?" schreie ich durch die Tür. „ Beruhig dich Kazumi, ich habs ja gleich gib mir noch 5 Minuten." entgegnet er mir lachend. Da ich meinen großen Bruder kenne, gehe ich in mein Zimmer und suche schon einmal die Schuluniform aus meinem Schrank.

 **Isseis Sicht:**

„Beruhig dich Kazumi, ich habs ja gleich gib mir noch 5 Minuten" ich konnte mir ein Lachen bei dieser Anwort nich verkneifen, da ich genau wusste das sie mir nicht glaubt, dass ich es in 5 Minuten schaffen würde.

Nachdem ich mich geduscht und angezogen habe gehe ich aus dem Bad und schreie: „Kazumi, du kannst jetzt ins Bad gehen." „ Danke" höre ich die entnervte Antwort. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so genervt sein würde. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und mir wird einiges klar sie zeigt 7:30. Hinter mir höre ich nur wie die Tür zu geschlagen wird. Ich packe meine Tasche und begebe mich in die Küche um mein Essen einzupacken. Komisch, denke ich mir , wo sind denn unsere Eltern hin. Egal ich gehe zu Kazumi und sage ihr das ich schon mal in die Schule gehe.

Als ich dann endlich in der Schule ankomme treffe ich auch schon meine 2 Freunde Motohama und Matsuda. Matsuda hat einen kahlen Kopf und einen eigentlich sportlichen Körper, jedoch seit er im Fotographie Club ist wird er von den Mädchen nur der Belästigungspaperazzi genannt. Der andere, Motohama ist kleiner als ich und hat eine Brille. Mit dieser Brille kann er die Maße jedes Mädchens berechnen das er sieht. Ich will sie gerade begrüßen als ich das Geschrei von einer Gruppe Mädchen vernehme...

„YUUUUUUTTTOOOO", ich halte mir meine Ohren zu und schaue neidisch auf den Auslöser des Geschreis. Kiba Yuuto. Der Schönling. Der Schuladonis. Man der Typ kann einfach jede haben und wir? Wir sitzen immer noch auf einer Bank vor dem Haupteingang und kein Mädchen interessiert sich für uns. Ich sehe zum alten Schulgebäude, da ich aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen habe wie jemand dort ein Fenster geöffnet hat. Plötzlich streckt eine Rothaarige Schönheit ihren Kopf zu diesem Fenster heraus. „Rias Gremory ist glaube ich ihr Name" beginnt Motohama zu erzählen „ Man sagt sie stammt aus Nordeuropa" Er sagt noch irgendetwas aber ich hörte im nicht zu. Ich muss permanent dieses wundervolle Gesicht mit dieser faszinierenden Haarpracht anstarren. Es ist das schönste das ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe. Ihre Haare sind Rot so wie Blut...

 **Rias Sicht**

„Sag mal Akeno, wer ist dieser Junge dort unten?" fragte ich meine Vize-Chefin während sie mir eine Schach Herausforderung aufbaut. Sie bewegt sich langsam auf das Fenster zu und schaut hinaus, „ welchen meinst du denn?" „ Den der zu uns hochstarrt, er wirkt irgendwie nicht normal auf mich." Akeno schaut ihn sich kurz an und entgegnet mir: „Ich glaube er heißt Issei Hyoudou. Er besucht die Klasse 2b. Seltsam jetzt wo du es erwähnst hat er tatsächlich eine seltsame Aura."

Ich überdenke kurz Akenos Worte, da merke ich das sich zu der Gruppe der 3 Jungs eine weitere Person gesellt, ein Mädchen. Auf mein Nachfragen kann mir jedoch auch Akeno nicht sagen wer sie ist. Sollte ich es nicht normalerweiße als erste Wissen wenn wir neue Schüler bekommen?

 _Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke war das nicht der beste Titel den ich mir hätte aussuchen können. Naja egal, diese Part war noch etwas trocken, aber es muss ja auch alles noch in Fahrt kommen. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon einmal dafür das der nächste Part wahrscheinlich genau so sein wird aber ich verspreche euch, dass spätestens im 3. Part es spannender wird. Jetzt habe ich noch eine Bitte an euch und zwar fände ich es super wenn ihr ein Review da lassen könntet, mit ehrlicher Kritik. Es ist meine und ich weiß das es noch viel zu verbessern gibt._

 _Jetzt hör ich aber mal auf euch hier zu nerven, bis zum nächsten part :D_


	2. Erstes Date

_**2\. Erstes Date und tot...**_

 _ **Kazumis Sicht**_

Dieser Tag fängt so mies an. Erst muss ich auf Issei warten, bis er im Bad fertig ist und dann muss ich auch noch alleine hier her laufen. Ich versuche gerade mich zu beruhigen, da sehe ich Issei zusammen mit seinen Freunden Matsuda und Motohama. Diese 2 Perverslinge sind meiner Meinung nach der Grund das mein Bruder so geworden ist wie er eben ist. Ich versuche unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei zuschleichen, da ich nicht mit ihnen reden will. Auf einmal höre ich nur diesen dummen Glatzkopf rufen: „ Issei du hast uns gar nicht erzählt das deine Schwester jetzt zu uns auf die Schule geht." Ich fühle mich ertappt und beginne zu ihnen zu laufen, bis mir auffällt das Issei mich gar nicht warnimmt. Ich schaue ihn genauer an und ich bemerke, dass er die ganze Zeit zu einem Fenster an dem älteren Gebäude starrt und im Gesicht schon ganz rot wird. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Im selben Moment fühl ich mich beobachtet, ich sehe mich um kann aber niemanden entdecken, als ich dann wieder zu dem Fenster schaue ist es geschlossen. Issei senkt nun langsam seinen Kopf und erkennt mich. „ Oh Kazumi seit wann bist du denn schon da?" fragt er mich lachend und legt leicht den Kopf schräg. „ Noch nicht lange" entgegne ich ihm und frage auch direkt wo wir jetzt Unterricht haben, seine 2 Freunde starren mich entsetzt an. Ihnen muss wohl jetzt erst klar werden, dass ich zu ihnen in die Klasse komme. Sie schauen mich seltsam an, blicken sich an und beginnen zu lächeln. Dieser Blick hat mir echt Angst gemacht, es war als hätten sie versucht mich mit ihren Blicken auszuziehen. Auf einmal höre ich ein Geräusch das wie ein Klatschen klang. Ich sehe wieder zu den beiden und sehe wie Issei den Brillenträger, es tut mir Leid ich kann die beiden noch nicht auseinander halten, mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht schlug, ihn ernst ansieht und sagt: „ Du weißt, dass das meine Schwester ist? Du wirst dich mit deiner bescheuerten Fähigkeit bei ihr zurückhalten! Hast du mich verstanden?!" Dieser erwiedert stotternd „ J J Ja Issei" Ich verstehe noch immer kein Wort, aber Issei packt mich am Arm und zerrt mich ins Gebäude. Er meint ich solle mich von den beiden fernhalten, da sie noch schlimmer als er sind. Auf einmal fällt mein Blick auf eine Person hinter Issei, ein Junge mit kurzen blonden Haaren und unverschämt schönen blauen Augen. Ich spüre wie ich anfange rot zu werden. Issei sieht mich an und schaut dann hinter sich. Ich höre nur wie er entnervt ausatmet. Sich wieder zu mir dreht und ihn vorstellt. „Kazumi... Das ist Yuuto Kiba der Schulschönling..." Bilde ich mir das ein oder klang Issei gerade wirklich frustriert als er ihn vorgestellt hat. Aber ich kann nicht aufhören diesen Jungen, was sagte Issei, Yuuto an zu schauen.

 _ **Yuutos Sicht**_

Es ist der erste Schultag nach der großen Sommerpause und es hat sich leider nichts geändert. Ich hatte die Hoffnung das die ganzen Mädchen jetzt endlich einem anderen Jungen hinterher rennen aber daraus ist wohl leider nichts geworden. Ich war keine 2 Minuten im Schulhaus und schon kam mir die erste Gruppe Mädchen entgegen gerannt und schrie meinen Namen durch die Gegend. Unter einem Vorwand habe ich es dann geschafft sie abzuhängen aber so kann das nicht weiter gehen. Wer steht denn da vorne? Ich glaube der Junge heißt Issei oder so, aber das Mädchen

muss neu sein. Ich habe sie hier wirklich noch nie gesehen, aber bisher ist sie mir symphatisch sie schaut mich an und fängt nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen an zu kreischen. Warte mal wird sie gerade rot weil sie mich anstarrt? Das ist mal eine niedliche Reaktion, ich kann mir ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ich hab so nebenbei gehört wie der Junge mich recht genervt vorgestellt hat. Ja ich sollte vorher wahrscheinlich erwähnen, dass ich bei den Jungs nicht sonderlich beliebt bin. Ich entschließe mich bei ihnen stehen zu bleiben und mich kurz mit ihnen zu unterhalten. „ Hey ich bin Yuuto, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Willst du mir deinen Namen verraten?" frage ich das Mädchen höflich wie immer, dabei setze ich mein typisches Lächeln auf. „Ehm Äh Ich bin Kazumi freut mich ebenfalls" Ich schaue sie an und bemerke, wie sie noch röter als vorher ist. Als wäre ihr das peinlich senkt sie den Kopf. Sie ist wirklich niedlich, fang ich an zu denken, sie reagiert fast wie ein kleines Mädchen. Das ist mir aber tausend mal lieber als die kreischenden Mädchen die hier sonst so rum laufen. „ Und Kazumi in welche Klasse gehst du?" „ Ich bin bei meinem Bruder in der 2b, aber bin heute das erste Mal an dieser Schule. Ich habe das letzte Jahr im Ausland verbracht." während sie das sagt zeigt Kazumi auf Issei neben ihr. Ich wusste nicht das dieser Junge eine Schwester hat. Dazu noch

so eine hübsche und niedliche Schwester. Naja egal ich muss jetzt in den Unterricht. „ Hier Kazumi, das ist meine Nummer du kannst dich ja mal melden" sage ich ihr noch bevor ich sie dann mit einem letzten Lächeln neben ihrem Bruder stehen lasse. Ich höre noch wie Issei hinter mir zu ihr sagt, sie habe innerhalb von nicht mal 5 Minuten geschafft was die meisten

Mädchen an der Schule seit einem jetzt einem Jahr vergeblich versuchen.

 _ **Kazumis Sicht**_

Der Schultag war eigentlich ganz normal wie in Europa. Also sowas würde ich wahrscheinlich sagen wenn ich mich einigermaßen erinnern könnte was wir heute gemacht haben. Ich war mit den Gedanken heute schon die ganze Zeit bei diesem Jungen, Yuuto war sein Name, ich musste die ganze Zeit an seine blauen Augen denken. Ich hab noch nie so ein Gefühl gehabt,

allerdings habe ich mich in Deutschland auch nicht für Jungs interessiert. Die deutschen Jungs waren alle wie mein Bruder. Apropos mein Bruder wo ist er eigentlich ? Ich stehe auf einer Brücke in der Nähe der Kuoh Akademie auf der wir uns eigentlich treffen wollten. „Kazumi?!" höre ich die Stimme meines Bruders meinen Namen schreien. Ich sehe ihn an und erschrecke. „Issei wo warst du denn und wer ist das Mädchen neben dir?" Neben Issei läuft ein hübsches Mädchen, ich würde sagen so in unserem Alter, aber ihre Schuluniform habe ich noch nie gesehen. Gut ich kenne auch nur unsere. „ Das ist Yuma, sie ist meine Freundin." Ich hab meinen Bruder noch nie mehr grinsen sehen als in diesem Moment. „ Deine Freundin?" frage ich ihn mit doch sehr überraschter Stimme, was eigentlich nicht meine Absicht war. „Ja ich bin seine Freundin Yuma, und wer bist du?" entgegnet das Mädchen mir. „ Oh entschuldige wie unhöflich von mir ich heiße Kazumi und ich bin übrigens seine Schwester" erzähle ich ihr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Also hat mein perverser Bruder es jetzt tatsächlich geschafft eine Freundin zu finden. Gut gemacht großer Bruder." fange ich an ihn aufzuziehen. „ Ja habe ich und du musst jetzt alleine nach Hause gehen, weil wir jetzt in die Stadt gehen" kontert er

wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Ich verabschiede mich von ihm und mache mich dann auf den Heimweg. Daheim angekommen erkläre ich meinen Eltern wo Issei ist, welche ähnlich überrascht reagieren wie ich.

Als ich mit meinen Hausaufgaben fertig bin sehe ich auf die Uhr sie zeigt 18 Uhr. Echt krass wie lange ich gebraucht habe. Jetzt muss ich nur noch kurz meinen Tasche packen, dann bin ich endlich fertig. Huch, was ist denn das für ein Zettel. Der Zettel den ich rauskrame ist vollkommen zerknüllt. Ach stimmt ja Yuuto hat mir seine Nummer gegeben. Die Sache mit Issei hat mich so abgelenkt das ich das völlig vergessen habe. Aber soll ich ihm wirklich schreiben? Ich meine er ist der Schulschönling und ich? Ich bin nur die neue. Die Schwester des Perverslings. Ach egal ich schreib ihm jetzt einfach er wird mir eh nicht antworten.

 _Hey Yuuto :)_

 _Wie geht es dir?_

 _Hast du heut noch was vor?_

 _Achja ich bin übrigens Kazumi, du weißt schon Isseis Schwester_

Zu meiner Überraschung dauert es tatsächlich nicht lange bis mein Handy klingelt.

 _Hey Kazumi :D_

 _Schön das du dich meldest. Mir geht's gut, ich hoffe dir auch. Ich gehe nachher wahrscheinlich nooch in den Park bisschen entspannen. Möchtest du mitkommen?_

Ich muss einen stummen Freudensschrei unterdrücken. Warum eigentlich ich kenne ihn doch erst seit heute was ist denn los mit mir?

 _Ja mir geht's auch gut Yuuto. Ich würde mich freuen mitzukommen.:) Wann_

 _würdest du denn dann gehen?_

Nebenher fange ich schon an mir Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu holen.

Auf einmal höre ich mein Handy klingeln.

 _So in einer halben Stunde triff mich dann am Brunnen. Bis dann Kazumi :)_

Ich hab also noch ne halbe Stunde Zeit. Nach 20 Minuten habe ich es dann endlich geschafft mein Outfit zusammen zusuchen. Einen kurzen schwarzen Rock. Der mit der Länge ähnlich mit unserer Schuluniform ist und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Ich frage mich ob es gut aussieht wenn ich nur schwarz trage. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stelle ich dann aber fest das ich keine Zeit habe was anderes raus zu suchen. Ich renne schnell ins Bad und binde mir meine Haare noch zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Danach gehe ich schnellst möglich in die Stadt zum Park. Am Brunnen angekommen sehe ich mich um keine Spur von Yuuto. Ich höre nur das klingeln meines Handys. Ich befürchte schon er hätte mich versetzt

 _Hey Kaumi tut mir Leid ich komm 15 Minuten später es ist was dazwischen gekommen._

Erleichter das er mich nicht komplett versetzt hat sehe ich mich um wer denn noch so alles hier ist. „Kazumi?! Was machst du denn hier?" Diese mir wohl bekannte Stimme gehört meinem Bruder. Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich ihn mit seiner neuen Freundin Hand in Hand am Brunnen stehen. Ich laufe ihnen entgegen. Bei ihnen angekommen begrüße ich als erstes Yuma und danach meinen Bruder. Yuma sieht irgendwie bedrückt aus. „ Hey, Yuma war dein Name oder? Was ist los, du siehst irgendwie besorgt aus?" Sie antwortet mir und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut und spüre Angstschweiß meinen Rücken runterlaufen. „Besorgt ist vielleicht die falsche Ausdrucksweiße. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet das ich heute 2 Hyoudous töten werde. Es war eigentlich nur geplant deinen Bruder mit dem Sacred Gear zu töten. Aber jetzt wo du auch hier bist muss ich dich leider auch töten. Tut mir wirklich Leid!" Während ich noch überlege ob sie gerade nur einen schlechten Scherz gemacht hat verwandelt sie sich in ein Wesen mit schwarzen Flügel. „ W W Was bist du eigentlich?" fragt mein Bruder mit ängstlich zitternder Stimme. Auf seine Frage beginnt sie nur zu lachen. Sie wirft Issei einen komisch leuchtenden Speer zu, dieser bohrt sich in den Magen meines Bruders. Ich will gerade zu ihm springen als ich einen Schmerz in meiner Brust fühle. Was ist das denn? Ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie solche Schmerzen gehabt. Issei kramt einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche und spricht irgendeinen Spruch. „ Nein Kazumi!" Ich vernehme eine mir bekannte Stimme jedoch habe ich so wenig Kraft das ich nicht im Stande bin sie zu bennenen. Was ist das für ein rotes leuchten vor mir? Danach schließe ich meine Augen, da ich keine Kraft mehr habe.


End file.
